Never Again Shall You Speak
by Trixie Ray
Summary: Hermione is captured by a crazy Lucius Malfoy. She's his obsession. Draco - her boyfriend -, Harry and Ron will rescue her, but somethings can never be undone. rated T. LHr and DHr


Disclaimer: I do **not** own Harry Potter… sniff sniff… Harry Potter and all it's characters belong to J. K. Rowling. Sad right? Well… I do own the plot though.

She woke up, feeling a little dizzy, didn't know where she was. Hermione looked to the everywhere not able to see anything because it was so dark.

"Hello?! Anyone?" She tried to get up but she felt chains in her wrists and legs, she could only move a little bit. She searched and found a wall, where the chains were attached. "Help! Somebody! Help me! Please! _Help!_"

She was becoming hysterical, not knowing where she was, was terrifying. She thought of the last thing she remembered. _"I was at the war, fighting some Death Eaters and Ron and Draco were by my side, fighting too. And then..."_ she was struggling to remember, and then the memories hit her. She even became breathless. _"... then Lucius appeared. And we fought. But he was better and stunned me and came by my side and appareted with me. And Draco saw it, and he shout some curse to him but he was faster and we disappeared. Oh my God. I'm at the Malfoy's dungeons! Shit!"_

Just when she thought that a person appeared in front of the cell she was, the lights were on now, the green flames scared Hermione more than she thought it was possible. It was Lucius himself. With that vision she backed off and hit the wall, wanting nothing more than to be absorbed by it and never see Lucius Malfoy again.

Seeing the girl hit the wall Lucius laughed and says with his aristocratic voice "Don't need to be afraid of me, Mudblood."

"Don't call me that! Go to hell! Draco saw you appareting with me! He knows where I am! He must be coming here right now and he will rescue me from you! You bastard!" Hermione noticed she said the wrong things when he began touching his cane.

"Oh, you do have what they call the Gryffindor Courage. It's a shame that it will only hurt you" He gets his wand out of the cane and says in a low voice pointing it to her "Crucio"

It only lasted some seconds but to Hermione they were more like hours of torture, her voice cracking in the end because she had used it so much.

"It won't happen again Mudblood, you just need to obey me."

"Never! You sick _bastard_!"

"Crucio" he shouted this time and Hermione thought she would pass out from the pain. When she began filling the dizziness Lucius suspended the curse. "Now now Mudblood. Why don't you do what you're told to do? You wouldn't be feeling this right now. You just don't obey. But you will obey me. You know, I don't want to do this, it's your fault. Your inflicting this pain in yourself. You know that. But you will stop. You will learn the lesson. In no time actually."

With that he snapped his fingers and an ugly little creature with big eyes appeared.

"What can Cracky do for you Master?"

"Take our guest" he pointed to Hermione who was still struggling to catch her breath "to the room and help her bath." With that he left the cell without even looking at Hermione.

"Cracky will help Mistress. Please come with Cracky."

The little house elf helped Hermione get up, but only to see her fall in the ground. She was weak and in pain because of the Cruciatus Curse. Cracky touched Hermione's arm and appareted to a large bathroom and helps her take a bath. She relaxed in the warm water, still having some occasional spasms of pain. The little house elf gave her a small vile contenting a dark blue liquid. "It is to ease the pain." The house elf told her. She took it and drank it quickly, making a face because of the taste. It immediately vanish the pain in her body and now she really relaxed. The house elf disappeared with a crack but in the same moment was back with some clothes and a towel. "Cracky will help Mistress get dressed."

Hermione let Cracky help her get dressed and was left in the bathroom she walked to the door and opened it. She was surprised when she saw the extremely large bedroom. It was as big as the Gryffindor Common Room. It had a large and comfortable bed in the middle. The room was decorated with some antique furniture and the walls were decorated with some dark green details. She looked around and saw a window. She ran to it but only to find it magically locked. She was looking outside the window when the door opened. She looked back and saw Lucius with a tray of food. He put it in the bed and gestured it to Hermione.

She looked at the tray and back to him. She was so hungry, she hadn't noticed it until now. She could practically hear her stomach growling.

"Eat. It's not poisoned. Why would I kill you right now? With food!" with that he looked towards his cane. Hermione soon was in the bed and grabbed the tray, moving as far as possible from Lucius. When she ate the first plate she thought that she would die, it was so good that even if it was poisoned she would have kept eating it. She ate everything and noticed that Lucius was there, at the other and of the bed, he had been there all the while, just watching her eat.

"Please let me go. I won't tell anyone what happened. I won't let Draco get after you. Just let me go. Please."

"Oh no Mudblood, your little _friends_" he said the word in such a way that made Hermione shiver "saw me with you. In no time they will be here and I will kill one by one if they try to take you away from me."

"Why are you doing this?" she had tears in her eyes now. How could he do that? How could he be so mean?

"Can't you see? You're my obsession! And I will kill **anyone** that comes here to rescue you."

"You know that Draco will come! He's your son, you can't..." she trailed of. She couldn't say it.

"Kill him? Oh, yes I can, and I will if he comes to save his little Mudblood girlfriend. But after I kill him, well, we will be able to live happily ever after"

"What? Let me go! You crazy, sick, sick bastard!"

Lucius got up and began walking towards Hermione, who began walking back as she heard his little speech.

"Get away from me! Fuck you! Leave me alone! Go to hell!" she tried to back off but reached a wall.

Lucius grabbed her by her upper arms and brought her to him, hugging her tightly.

"Words like violence break the silence, come crashing in into my little world. Painful to me, pierce right through me, can't you understand? Oh my little girl... All I ever wanted, all I ever needed is here in my arms. Words are very unnecessary, they can only do harm."

Hermione stopped trying to break free from Lucius grip when he told her that. By that moment she saw that Lucius was crazy.

Lucius gets his wand and whispers in Hermione's ear, with the wand pointing to her.

"_Never again shall you speak."_ Just then the bedroom door cracked open and Draco, Harry and Ron appear in it with there wands pointing to Lucius, ready to shout curses when Lucius turned around and Hermione was between him and her friends. Lucius did the unexpected. He let go of Hermione and waited for some of the Order's member to take him to Azkaban.

Hermione ran towards her friends and tried to say something, but no sound came out of her mouth. She began crying hard and Draco hugged her, telling everything would be fine. Not noticing her lack of voice.

"What happened? Herms?" Ron asked full of concern.

"Can't you speak?" Harry asked looking at her.

She shook her head and tried to speak again. But still no sound came of.

Draco let go of her and began running in the corridor, shouting for the Order's members to wait.

As soon as he reached them he punched Lucius in the face and asked "What did you do?! What spell did you use?!" He asked, but he felt he already knew the answer.

"Ha! You know me _son_. Silentium Universitas."

Draco backs off, saying "I'll make sure you don't get the Kiss. I'll make sure you rot in Azkaban!"

"Which spell is this? I've never heard of it." He heard Ron's voice and turned around and saw that the Golden Trio was standing right there, behind him.

"What can we do to make her speak again?!" Harry's voice was anxious.

Draco couldn't look at them. He looked to the wall and punched it. "We can't do a thing!" He was so angry that he punched the wall again. Blood running in his hand. "Lucius invented this spell for Voldemort. It's a definite spell. Shall never again the person speak. It was Voldemort's favorite, he used it when he didn't need to hear more from a person." He looked at Hermione and said, tears in his eyes. "I'm sorry sweetheart."

Hermione went to him and hugged him tightly and then kissed him in the lips, as if assuring him that they would be fine.

Fin

A/N: hello... well, here is another story. The other day I was listening to the song "enjoy the silence" by Depeche Mode and thought of this story. Yeah, yeah. I'm this mean.... So today I took the day to write it... Here I am in the sofa with jeans, my Boca Juniors t-shirt and messy hair writing this to you guys! =) Tell me did you like it?! Well... hope so... Will you let me know?

xD

Bea~!


End file.
